Midget (Midge)
Midge (or Midget) is a young two-year old NightWing dragonet attending Jade Mountain Academy. She is currently allied with the Cave Sloths in taking out the dragons of Pyrrhia and establishing Sloth Rule. Midge is part of the Cave Sloth Council, though she is the only dragon there. She is considered a part of the Cave Sloth Society through their Leader, King Slod, who is Midge's friend. Appearance Midge is a small, black-scaled dragon with a paler underbelly. She has huge, glittering black eyes, unusually long ears, a round face and a short frame. Personality Because of her somewhat adorable appearance, dragons often don’t take Midge seriously. That’s OK with her. She uses this to her advantage. She can be manipulative, but prefers the head-on attack of screaming bloody murder. She sometimes has a short temper when things don’t go her way, like any 2 year old. She’s prideful, if something goes wrong that’s her fault, she WILL NEVER ADMIT IT. This is a downside to her,and it’s usually why some of her plans don’t work. Midge is also pushy, arrogant, and sometimes rude, though not intentionally. She has a fierce loyalty to the Cave Sloths, mainly because of Slod, and she also has a second loyalty to Everglade. Biography Midge’s egg was found in the Rain Kingdom by a MudWing named Everglade while she was looking for herbs. Everglade was a healer and an experimenter, and Midge learned quite a bit from her. But they never had a complete mother/daughter relationship. Everglade thought of Midge as her younger sister, plus she was a dragonet herself. (Six years old, to be exact) One day as Midge was exploring the Rain Kingdom looking for herbs, she came across a sloth. She took it home with her, cleverly naming the sloth Slod. Slod told Midge of a sloth civilization that lived in Jade Mountain. “They need a leader,” he said. “I will be that leader.Then they will revolt against dragon kind! The sloths will rule Pyrrhia!” Midge agreed. When Jade Mountain Academy opened, Midge begged Everglade to join. They were eventually accepted into the Gold Winglet as Sora and Bigtail’s replacement. Now Midge works hard at overthrowing dragonkind in hopes that the sloths will rule Pyrrhia one day... She also has an animus dodo named DODO. DODO is actually kind of an annoying brat In other words, Midge has to bribe DODO with mangoes every time she wants him Quotes "Yes, I did! And his name's DODO, by the way!" -To Everglade about bringing DODO to Jade Mountain "SAYS THE DRAGON WHO DOESN'T HAVE A DODO!" -To Cliff when he points out that having a pet dodo is kinda weird "My obedient slaves weren't as obedient as I thought." -To Auklet about Peacemaker and Cliff "Now you become sacrifices for the great Slod deities of the caves." -To Cliff, Auklet, and Peacemaker "You will all die sad and lonely deaths! And painful! Very painful!" -About making them sacrifices "Um....they ran away wrong!" -her excuse about the sacrifices getting away "''Mildly destroy you. There's a difference." -To Peacemaker when he points out that she tried to kill him to be a sacrifice'' "The correct answer is: COMPLETELY ANNIHILATE IT!" -Midge training Peacemaker how to tap into his dark, '' monster-y evilness'' "No! Of course not! Dodos are not related to chickens." -When Peacemaker called DODO a prehistoric chicken "Well, I am Slod's right-claw dragon AND his friend, so whatever I say means you're a butt face!" -To Sedate about being in charge Trivia -Midge is pretty much my only NightWing OC, sooOOOOoooooo -Midge probably will never figure out who her real parents are--and that's OK with her -Her laugh ("MOO-HA-HA!!!") is the same evil laugh that the Cave Sloths use Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)